From The Scratch
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Our long lost baby brother had been finally found!" she said in glee, she scooted closer to her fiancé and he looked down at her with a warm smile, as they would finally would see the baby that was taken from them years ago.


Title: From the Scratch

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"What is the occasion Yuuki-sama?" asked Ruka in whisper as the King and Queen of the Vampires, the Crown Prince at Yuuki's side holding her hand.

"Our long lost baby brother had been finally found!" she said in glee, she scooted closer to her fiancé and he looked down at her with a warm smile, as they would finally would see the baby that was taken from them years ago.

Shortly after a black – lifted modified truck with heavy customization of accessories, from the from full face bumpers, thick off road wheels, roof grills and carrier, GME antenna, and backup head lights on top, it looked ragged but newly painted, camouflage window net is visible from the back seat tinted glass, a guy in leather brown caterpillar boots stepped out, fitting cargo pants and plain shirt under his white short sleeved button down left open.

A guy taller than father and his son stood tall with blank look, however he looked so much like the Vampire King with the same brunnette hair only cut in to a medium faded undercut, "Haruki?" the Queen covered her mouth in disbelief and her husband pulled her close as tears in the eyes started to fall, "Haruka, it's him!" she cried.

"Little Haru's home." Haruka nodded, "Kaname, Yuuki…" he then looked at his two other children who gave a longing look.

"Hi, my name is Red…" greeted by the boy.

"Red?" they asked.

"Because of my eyes, I never knew my name… they called me red because of my eyes." He told and his mother cried harder after he revealed he has no idea who he is and what he is, "But I know I'm a biter." He told and they mused.

"Biter?" asked Kaname.

"Vampire?" he told.

"Who taught you that?"

"Papa." He replied.

"Papa?" Juri asked.

"The tribe chief, he took me in."

"Darling, why don't we head inside the Chairman's office and tell us about you?" she smiled and held his hand, he offered for them to join in his truck and they happily complied, his father whistled seeing the high tech and tactical themed interior, seat covers with the camouflage molle and pouches, dash board has two tablet screens, and the lighting was to their liking.

Stepping out the Academy ground heading to the building, students turned their heads to the prestigious family, but the boy was new to their eyes however they can see the resemblance from the family, serving tea and sitting down with the Chairman, "Can you tell us, about you and how were you in this past years?" asked his mother shaking a bit from excitement and refused to let go of him.

"As Mr. Ayano told me, I was abducted when he was taking me to a party with you, his vehicle was cornered and ambushed, he was almost killed and then I was taken, I don't know how I ended up in the island but Papa, our Chief told me they killed the vampires who tried to invade their territory and they found me in a bag, they took me in and later found out I'm a biter." The Chairman mused when he called himself a biter instead of a Vampire.

"My Papa and Mama there, fought the others as they wanted to keep me, the other disliked the idea due to the fact that Werewolves and Biters does not get along, but I was raised as a howler rather than a biter, so they took me as one of their own pack after." He explained, "It was hard for Papa and Mama to give me back since I'm their only son, but I wanted to meet you both."

"I would like to thank your Mama and Papa, they took care of my baby. Oh! Darling we were losing hope about finding you and looking for you for sixteen years, it hurts baby, and finally you are here!" She said and embraced him.

"Yiou can't meet them." He looked down.

"Why?" asked his father.

"Because they were killed when some Pure Blood lady biter invaded our place and killed Mama and Papa, they were protecting me, the new chief, my cousin does not blame me, but rather wanted to protect me, so when he met Mr. Ayano he wanted me to go with him and take shelter here." He told.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Juri cried further and tightly held him, Haruka held on to his knee in support, Yuuki stood and went behind to hug his neck and patted him, Kaname joined Yuuki and embraced both.

"We'll make sure you are protected."

"You don't have to, I can fight off, I managed, I have this mark, a brand that I was the brave Chief's adoptive son, and he taught me many things that I can do to survive." He showed his forearm with a wolf's tattoo marked in rough ink and pattern.

The family reunited and embracing close, while they talked some more, Juri pulled out baby photos of him before he was taken, he smiled knowing it is his real family. Then he told stories about his adventures and mischief as a kid, and learned how to speak with howls with his pack, and how territorial they are, and him having a trait of a wolf rather than a Pure Blood Royalty.

"From now on, you are to enter this school, with your big sister and big brother, and they as Pure Bloods as well, are already engaged to each other, I know it sounds weird." Spoke by Haruka.

"No it's not, it goes the same as to the Pack its self, we enter marry, by my Mama wanted to keep me as his baby and so does Papa and told me I'm too young so they did not put me to the season."

"Season?" both asked.

"Mating, women have heats and men have Ruts, and they smell so bad too." He complained.

"Well, we don't have that, all we have is that we enter marry to keep our blood pure and keep the family close, you my boy is going to have a long history lesson with some teachers soon enough for now, we want you to fit in." his mother told, "And you are to learn how to be a Royal, you are born as one." She added.

"Are you okay with that, I your dad and your mom will be there every step of the way." They told. "And we're going to look for that biter as you told and make her pay, do you understand?" Haruka assured and he nodded.

* * *

"Look at you!" teased Kaname looking at his brother all dressed in their Night uniform, a perfect fit for his seven foot tall height.

Patting his brother's shoulder, he looked identical as the Night Class' Dorm President, neatly tied tie, freshly ironed suit uniform, hair brushed sideways and shiny leather brown casual lace up Oxfords, they went out to meet the other Night Class students and it's officers, Kaname introduced the Pure Blood Prince to them and the girls had to stifle their giggles and squeals seeing there is another available Pure Blood and he is as dashing as the Crown Prince and the King when, "Can I at least keep this?" he showed his light brown straw Panama fedora, Kaname chuckle which was new to the students and messed up his brother's neatly brushed hair, and placed it.

"You grew up in a different culture and we're happy to spend time with you whatever you're traits is." He told and his brother gave a warm smile.

"May I have a request too?" the boy asked.

"Please do, we'll listen." Said Kaname.

"Please call me Red, it's the only thing my Pack made me bring with me." He told.

"Anything, champ. We owe those Werewolves that hid and protected you, especially to the chief." Kaname gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder.

Heading out the Dorm and waiting for the gate to open, they were greeted by more students than usual, the Guardians headed by Yuuki, both Day and Night Class guardians kept the order, the girls started fussing seeing the new comer and face, and shrieked and squealed seeing Red.

"What's wrong?" asked by Kaname seeing his brother's distressed turns and fuss.

"Not one of us, trespass." He spoke between growls, Kaname noticed his Wolf traits and when he was about to bolt in to see who it is, Yuuki disappeared with some Night Class guardians after Kaname asked her to see it.

He wasn't wrong when Yuuki came back with a report that a level-E Vampire under the rule of Shizuka is trying to take their brother's life.

"Red, his senses are amazing, ten times than ours…" Yuuki told, "We do not know what he can do, but I know he is a powerful one after he was raised by Werewolves." Yuuki added.

"For now, I'll observe and keep him safe, It'll break the family's heart if we lose him again." Kaname becoming over protective again.

"Kaname-sama!" bounded by a distressed Aido, "Haruki-sama is raised by those mutts?! What is going to happen to the Pure Bloods!" he spouted when they heard a loud growl and illuminating red pupils glaring up the blonde, black smoke like aura coming out and forming like a giant bear, eyes turning blood thirsty sending the blonde to shake.

"Red! Red, baby brother please calm down!" the whole Dorm building is shaking, "Please Baby Red, stay calm!" Yuuki embraced him, his glare blasted Aido to the other side of the room smashing him off the wall.

When Kaname, stepped in and took his brother's face and made sure he calmed down assuring he will punish the blonde for what he did.

Students distressed went to see the commotion only to find the young Pure Blood is not as tamed like earlier, polite and nice even, he was smashing the blonde to the wall with his glare and they can see the red eyed black bear from his aura slipping out and it was ready to tear Aido to pieces but his brother and sister were quick to calm him.

When the shaking stopped and Aido laid unconscious on the ground, Ruka and Cain took him and brought him somewhere that the young Pure Blood would not see the sight of him. After thing calmed down, Kaname sent Aido for suspension while his brother to be consoled by Yuuki, it wasn't long when Aido with few bandages and plaster went to see the said boy who glared – apologized for what he said, "Mama and Papa raised and protected me with their lives, they gave me family when I was taken, shelter and love, dare to call my pack mutts? You useless biter has nothing to say about a pack that knows how to take in someone who is not like their kind." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Har- Red-sama, I'm sorry if I disrespected the family that protected you, I never knew, all I know are Werewolves here in our city are savages and ten to overrule."

"Not all are the same, my pack are territorial yes, because it is nature, but we do not go out our own territory. And we know how to respect."

"I'm sorry Red-sama." He bowed.

"I forgive, but do not ever disrespect the people that cared for me." He told and left.

* * *

The next day Yuuki and Kaname touring the boy around school with few lady admirers stalking – went to see some attractions around the grounds when men in Harley motor bikes with wolf insignias at the side of the tank, men in black full neck leather jackets parked cornering the siblings, Kaname was about to defend his brother and sister when Red stopped him, "Are you Old Man Lou's kid?" one asked.

"Who asked?" Red questioned back.

"Old Man Lou's stubbornness, show me your mark." He then took off his coat and folded up his sleeves showing his mark on his forearm, "Not that." The Bear, he told me to keep you safe. And I need to make sure you are his son indeed."

The Night Class who are present at the yard went to the Pure Blood's aid but Yuuki stopped them – Red took off his shirt and showed his bare upper body, scars and marks were left, but the Day Class girls got distracted at his eight packs that had been hiding under his shirt, Yuuki raised her eye brow and whispered to Kaname.

"Even you don't have that." She teased and her fiancé pouted.

Revealing the roaring bear all over his left chest and Pack of wolves surrounding it going to his left back, upper shoulder and lover left ribs, the genuine rough edging made by charcoal and thorns were sign it was authentic which convinced the Chief of the bikers.

"Give your Uncle Paulie a hug! You were by my hip when I last saw you!" he laughed and took the boy to his arms.

"Uncle Paulie, can you not threaten my biter family, these are my real siblings, Yuuki-nee and Kaname-nii-sama." He introduced, "And this is Uncle Paulie." He gave a smile.

Kaname shook hands with them when Paulie offered, "I know Pure Bloods are all high and mighty and don't need some Mutt's help but we have a lead who took out your old man." He spoke when the ground shook again.

"Let me come…" he demanded and the Paul did not have a choice.

The bikers are in two lines later and was followed by Red's truck, his brother who demanded to come went along and left Yuuki with the others.

Kaname stood protective of his brother and prepared himself, Kaname listened to them through the radio and just like the threat to Red's life it was indeed Shizuka, but when they arrived to the manor, there was no one there except the Level-Es, Kaname watched his brother tear them with the bear inside him and mercilessly enjoyed the screams and plea of the monsters.

Heading back to the Dorm, Kaname comforted him. Until their parent came in to visit after Yuuki's call, they spoke of what happened until Takuma's grandfather appeared, "Haruka-sama we need to prepare for Haruki-sama's debut to the society." He then received that blood red glare from the boy, the old Vampire did not move until the whole place shooked and Kaname getting worried.

"Is this another Aido smashing over the wall again?" Yuuki said nervously when Aido who is present squeaked and hid behind his cousin, Ichijou flew to the wall and almost ripped off limb to limb if it wasn't for Juri taking control over her son and calming him down with his motherly affection humming and rocking him.

Poor old Vampire was bruised due to the attack, indeed Red was different and scarier when upset.

Both spoke for the plans of the party when they mentioned that the said Pure Blood is to be invited, the boy was dressed by his mother and discovered his mark and he told her what it was for and immediately she knew the extent of his power as it was needed to be sealed.

Heading down, the guests started to whisper and gossip eying the youngest member of the Royal Family of Vampires until a pair of pink shaded pupils made contact to the red ones, it wasn't long when the woman in white kimono approached the family and intended to converse with the boy, but he was in full rage after knowing who she is, "I came to get you." After saying it Juri and Yuuki were in rage and the two males stood in protective stance for their youngest and women.

"After what you did with my Ma and Pa, you do realize you are going to be ripped, he threatened and the place again trembled sending the guests in to hold.

"Your parents are well and alive, they are with me, we just came back from the island, we took your baby photos, and I must say, all were so cute." She grinned, "Perfect for my and Rido-sama's daughter."

"I aint hooking with any one especially no- wait you said Old man and ma is alive?" he asked then grabbed her and the shaking stopped, however he shook her with his big hands.

"Calm down, they are here spending time with my Daughter Mai, and telling her stories."

"And we told Mai-chan how you mistook our Dog's treats for a cookie and ate it, and that time when you thought that the cat tuna was actually a canned goods and puts it on a sandwitch."

"In my defense, they were all safe to eat and the treat was made by carrots and dou-" he was cut off and stared at the old woman giving him a funny look, "MA!" then hugged the woman.

"Don't forget our old man here." Another spoke, an old man in his late sixties.

"We're sorry for not telling, we were first taken but not that serious, she just wants to arrange marriage for her daughter with you, she explained to us the concept of inter marriage with you Pure Bloods." The old man spoke.

"You gained some weight, have you been eating any dog's treats?" his adoptive mother's teased.

"Not that I know of, but we don't have any pets so I'm safe… except that…"

"That?" his real parents looked shocked and worried.

"I thought the crackers were food but fish food." Kaname face palmed remembering that time when he caught him.

"Un believable, don't tell me you're going to eat grass too?"

"Does dried seaweed count?"

"No. but glad you're not dead with the food you eat." Sighed by the old woman.

Shortly after the older couple met the King and Queen of the Vampires they got along well and asked to stay in their home and the couple gladly took for them to stay with their adoptive son.

"To know you annihilated all my men in one go and leaving a bloody mess, I'm not surprised why Lou and Emily-san needs to hold you with a seal." Shizuka commented.

"I almost killed a guy in our island after pissing me off." He told, "So they need to."

"And even with the seal, poor Aido-kun almost died being smashed over the wall repeatedly." Yuuki commented.

"Not sorry."

"That reminded me when you did that to your cousin." Sighed by Lou.

"By the way this is my daughter" showing her daughter who is awfully identical to her and with her attractive pink eyes that shines after the sight of him, "Her name is Mai Hio, she took after me since she sis not get to see her father." She explained.

"Hi." He greeted and his mother giggled seeing how tamed he is.

"Is it true you like those cookie like dog treats?" she asked.

"No rubbing of salt, please." His Werewolf father laughed at that question.

"I accidently ate one, but it wasn't so bad." He shrugged.

"And is it true you all the whole jar of it?" she gasped.

"As I told, it wasn't bad, it was rather good, why not try one?" he offered.

"My daughter is not eating any of those." Shizuka replied.

"She was asking." And Juri giggled knowing her son is now at peace.

* * *

Finally when things got calm, Yuuki and Kaname live with their brother in the Academy and Mai who was later demanded to be enrolled joined them, Red on the other hand was being watched for protection by Paul and his gang, and later he was given his honorary jacket to join with them in trips.

Kaname and Yuuki found many sides of the boy and loved all of them, except they noticed how he lets Mai drive and use his own beloved car for practice.

Students were all dismayed after knowing he is tied to another Pure Blood.

~END~


End file.
